


i’m still standing

by girlthxtyoulove



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, how to get away with murder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlthxtyoulove/pseuds/girlthxtyoulove
Summary: Magnus and Alec get the short end of the stick; missing out on the crime of a lifetime but Annalise Keating has a better mystery to solve.





	i’m still standing

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhhhhhh this is highkey shit, I literally wrote all of this on different train journeys lmao but I hope you enjoyed this how to get away with murder au which is highkey self-indulgent but oh well it's a lil crappy anyway lol. The title is the song i'm still standing by elton john. The law side might not be as accurate to America as it is England, sorry not sorry lol.

"The question I'm asked most often as a defence attorney is whether I can tell if my clients are innocent or guilty," said Professor Annalise Keating who propped herself against the desk and starred directly at her students, "And my answer is always the same. I don't care. And it's not because I'm heartless, although that's up for debate, but because my clients, like all of us here in this room, lie. And that makes them unknowable. Take Mr. Bane, here. Are you really who you say you are, or are there other sordid details that we're missing? Criminal record, divorce, an actual skeleton in your closet?"

Magnus Bane let out a small chuckle but thought deeper about Professor Keating's words. His chuckling ceased as he recalled his pathetic past, "I can assure you Professor, the only skeletons in my closet are metaphorical ones."

"So you say," she smirked. "Look around you. At the quiet girl you share notes with, the cute guy you have a crush on, the gunner who talks too much in class, and ask yourselves, do you know who anyone really is? Your instincts better be good, or you'll find yourself choosing the wrong people to make a study group with, to sleep with, or even marry." 

The professor displayed a picture of a young women with brown hair on the screen."Just ask Marjorie St. Vincent, heir to her family's billion-dollar department-store fortune. Until she was stabbed 16 times in the master bedroom of her Gladwyne mansion. The alleged killer. Her husband, of course, Max St. Vincent."

Quiet gasps and murmured whispering were heard from around the room as Alec rolled his eyes at nothing in particular, but felt annoyed knowing another interesting case was slipping through his fingers all because he wasn't top of the class or teacher's pet. 

It wasn't often that Alec lost focus in class (he was a straight-A student) but with no interest in any of the extra curricular activities his parents had selected for him, that was all he was. This relocates his thoughts to a field trip he and his sister were allowed participate in, it was fifth grade and they went to an activities centre in the Delaware State Forest. He was unsure as to why his parents let them go but didn't question it, especially since it was there he discovered his love for archery. However, he never had the luxury to experience the satisfaction of landing somewhat near the bullseye again.

Alec was brought away from his daydream by the infamous Magnus Bane, who gently shook his shoulder. "The class has finished, Alexander."

Alec gave him a warm smile, a thank you and started to pack up his stuff. He had met Magnus in high school, the latter started near the end of tenth grade - which was peculiar to Alec but he didn't question it. Magnus was openly bisexual and shamelessly flirtatious, especially when it came to the eldest Lightwood. The brunette was sure that Magnus' goal in life was to make Alec constantly flush red with his words, his theory was confirmed when he found out they were going to the same college. 

However, things changed slightly a month before their senior year. Alec had found himself in a heated argument with his parents about his career path and what Victor Aldertree had seen, more specifically heard, in the gym changing rooms a week prior. Alec had decided to take a heavily analysed leap of faith and tell Jace abut his sexuality, although he had not come to terms with it himself yet, he thought some support might help and it did, until this predicament with his parents. 

At this point it wasn't even an argument. His mother was sat opposite him at the dining room table, telling him she doesn't care what happens in his private life, as long as it doesn't go public. His father was stood behind her, hands on Maryse's shoulders, he stared at his son with little emotion besides a flicker of disappointment. Alec however, couldn't stand to look at his parents in the eyes, his elbows were on top of the mahogany table and his head was strained against his hands as a million thoughts raced through his mind. He had disappointed his family, his family's firm and his friends. Nonetheless, Alec knew there was one person who wouldn't look at him any different. Magnus would easily accept Alec, there would be no shame, no disappointment, no hiding, only love and devotion.

Suddenly, Alec's mind was made up. He pushed back from the table, disregarding his parents protests and the need for a coat and marched out the door. Luckily, Magnus' house was only a few roads over from his own.

"Alexander, what are you-"  
Magnus was cut off by the firm press of Alec's lip against his. Magus responded almost instantly as Alec captured him in a kiss. Each boy could feel the passionate desperation of sexual tension that was finally severed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alec." Magnus whispered as they broke apart.

Alec became hyper aware of his surroundings - his senses heightened. Magnus' left hand brushing against his arm as his other hand held the back of his neck. 

"Without, urm, rushing this. I heard that relationships take effort." Alec stammered with a sheepish smile on his face. Magnus let out a little snicker at Alec's uncertainty.

"I'm sure we can survive, Alexander."

At least that's what Alec wished had happened. Instead Alec pushed back from the table and made his way to Jace's house and proceeded to spew out his feelings like a broken tap. Neither of them were against talking about their emotional state, growing up in austere households meant they only had each other to rely on (along with Izzy and eventually Clary).

"Alec. Alec." Magnus shook his shoulder for a second time, breaking Alec out of his day-dream.

"Sorry, lost in thought," said Alec as he gave Magnus an apologetic smile. He was doing that a lot lately. Smiling. Particularly when Magnus was around. 

"Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane. I have a task for you." Instinctively, the two boys turned around at the sound of their professor beckoning them. "Along with the St. Vincent case, I took on another murder case. Simon Lewis, convicted of second degree murder of girlfriend, Maia Roberts," Annalise handed them both an identical thick, beige folder, "claims he was sleeping, camerasc at the hotel say otherwise. Find his defence." Before either of them could object, the professor was already walking to her car for a trip to the St. Vincent's Gladwyne mansion.

Naturally, Alec and Magnus were roommates. Although they hadn't been romantically (or sexually) involved with each other in their last year of high school, they definitely became good friends. It could've been through Magnus' family friend, Clary, getting into a relationship with Jace or it could've been through their various classes together. Neither of them thought in-depth about the solid beginning of their friendship but both were happy that it started. So, when moving to Pennsylvania together, them getting an apartment together was obvious.

"Isn't Simon Lewis the name of Clary's dorky friends who's obsessed with Star Feud?" Alec asked absentmindedly as he and Magnus sifted through various books of law.

"Wars," said Magnus.

"What?"

"It's Star Wars not Star Feud." Magnus explained. Alec rolled his eyes, not specifically concerned about whether it was Wars or Feud.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Magnus, changing the conversation.

"No. Wait, can you pass me his medical records?" Magnus picked up the white file to his right and handed it to Alec.

"Here, look, clonazepam," said Alec, pointing at the the prescription receipt.

"So?"

"When Simon said he was asleep, he could've been sleepwalking." Alec explained triumphantly.

"Alexander, you're a genius!" Magnus leaned over the piles of case law and pressed a congratulatory kiss on the brunettes lips. Alec dropped the papers in his hands in shock but cupped Magnus' jaw in a lapse of judgement. The older boy was equally surprised at his actions as Alec was. He moved forward and straddled Alec's lap slightly, deepening the kiss. However, feeling overwhelmed by the seriousness of one of his best friends (and long time crush) happily kissing him, he broke apart from Magnus.

Alec began to stammer on his words. "We should give these to Annalise." 

He awkwardly stood up and started grabbing his shoes and jacket, leaving Magnus confused but followed his lead nonetheless.

As they arrived at Professor Keating's house after an awkward car journey, the door was answered by Connor Walsh.

"Alec. Magnus. What a pleasant surprise," said Connor with a smirk. "What do you want?"

Alec ignored him and barged past heading to Annalise's living room. "Simon was taking clonazepam," he stated, throwing the medical records on the table.

"So?" said Annalise, folding her arms over.

"It's a drug to help for sleep walking." Magnus said interjecting.

"Exactly. Simon may be right saying he was sleeping. You can plead insanity with full acquittal."

"Perfect, Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane. You may skip the next exam."

"What the hell?" protested Connor.

"Well, Connor, when you solve a murder case, you can skip the next exam." Connor ignored the professor and slumped into the chair.

"Thank you, Professor. See you in class," said Magnus as he and Alec headed out the door.

Magnus got into the drivers seat but didn't start the car, he tended his knuckles on the steering wheel. "Alec, I wanted to talk to you about what happen-"

Alec ignored all of instincts and impulsively cut Magnus off with a kiss. It was short and sweet but it conveyed more emotion then Alec would as a stuttering mess trying to confess his feelings. 

"I'm sorry Magnus, I shouldn't have ignored you but... I'm sorry." Alec said unable to form a cohesive sentence.

"It's okay, Alexander. I trusted that you would make the right decision."

"You- wait, you were waiting for me?" said Alec, a slight smirk gracing his face.

"I- well, yes." Magnus said sheepishly. "You're quite captivating."

Alec gave an affectionate grin as Magnus' words sent a flurry of happiness into his stomach. Magnus started up the car, and whilst they were driving Alec timidly reached out for Magnus' hand and intertwined them for the rest of the journey.


End file.
